User blog:Murrayfan54/Space Dancing! Review
Happy Thursday everybody. WigglesFan82 pretty much inspired me to do this review. Let's get to it, shall we? The video starts out in live-action form, with Murray and Anthony messing around with a sleepy Jeff. Right off the bat, we have a problem. Number one, if this 90% of this video is supposed to be CGI, then why does it start and end in live-action. It would've made more sense to have the entire video be CGI than to have the live-action bits there, at least IMO. Also, if Anthony & Murray are childhood educators, then why are they messing around with Jeff in his sleep. Give the man some privacy, please! But the first lines tell us why they are doing this: so they can Wake up Jeff by making him laugh. You know, considering that Jeff can sleep through a heavy Rock & Roll guitar solo (Wake Up Jeff!), I don't exactly think that plan will work. So, Greg decides to try to help by doing some magic tricks. His eyes aren't open, so it's not like he's going to see it. If you want to try to wake him up, just say "1, 2, 3, WAKE UP JEFF!" and you'll be fine. Also, during the opening scene, Jeff seems to be really still in his armchair with his eyes wide shut. Can someone check to make sure he's not in a deep sleep? Then, we see that Jeff dreams in his sleep about... Jeff sleeping? It doesn't really make much sense. Then, Greg says "I wonder what we look like in Jeff's dream." And now, we enter the Toy Story Rejects part of the story. Just kidding, now, we enter into your nightmares for the next 3 weeks time: The animated part of the story. Yeah, about the animation, it's actually, decent. It's a special kind of bad, but in all the right ways and for all the right reasons. Something that doesn't make sense is, why is Greg's head bigger than it seems? Was it just for cartoony purposes, or whatever? I don't get it. The backgrounds for the Wigglehouse lounge room is well-designed, I'll give them that, but the designs for the Wiggles in this video really creeped me out as a kid. And then, we get our first song, The Zee zap song. The things that's really weird and actually kind of disappointing is that the songs are really catchy, the only problem with this is that, there are only 6 in total. Oh well. Now, we meet the Zee Zaps. They are aliens who want to meet a human face, but they think that Cows & chickens seem to run the place. You know, if you wanted to make a video about aliens and a space adventure, why not just bring back Zardo Zap? You don't really have to give us new characters to make a space video. Just bring her back and have Niki Owen voice her. It was that easy. Golden Opportunity: Lost. Something that is admittedly cool is that The animated Wiggles can do things that the real-life Wiggles wouldn't be able to in a million years. For example, right when the spaceship lands on earth, CGI Murray does a backflip in mid-air, which is awesome! Also, apparently, little Zee Zaps don't know how to respect privacy either, because it comes up on Jeff while he's sleeping and honks his nose twice. Why???? The Captain notices the space ship and Greg gets his "SPACESHIP Identification Manual" and it says that it's a... giant banana peel. Just kidding, it's a spaceship. Ray Charles could figure that out faster and he's blind. Captain ignores his personal boundaries and goes on board, and The Wiggles follow suit. Then they sing a another song that I got stuck in my head after watching the video several times. He presses on a button at the end that sends the ship flying into space, leaving Henry behind. No love for our favorite octopus? Okay. Murray tries to find autopilot but the Captain gets involved and makes things worse in the process. They do go on a smooth ride afterwards and discover that they are 7,000,000,000 kilometers away from Earth. Just kidding... 7,000,000,000,000 kilometers from earth! They have now entered the Whoosh-Ka Galaxy (A Tiny Star system). The first stop is in Rock Star, for which Captain presses a "Smooth Landing" button. Yeah, that "Smooth Landing" button accidently totaled the tour bus of a Rock & Roll band. At least no one was on the bus. Or so we think!? They meet Pasqua, who is the bouncer of the arena. Her voice is okay, but her design is creepy. Apparently, King Mondo's (voiced by real-life musician Ross Wilson) concert is sold out and they won't be able to enter in. However, plot twist as the king needs a new band to help him. The Wiggles would be happy to help. They sing Eagle Rock with Jeff on keyboards, Anthony on drums, and Murray on Maton guitar. I guess King Mondo had a spare lying around backstage. He gives them directions to Earth. They start running low on fuel and land on Planet Teeny Weeny. Wags stay behind to help fix the ship while the others accidently almost crush the Irish stereotypes. This is actually a pretty pointless scene since it goes nowhere and just explains what we already know. They get back on the ship, and try their best to steer clear of Gloomy World. Greg tells the Captain to turn left, to which he does, and make a right, to which he makes a left. They are very close to Gloomy World. The Wiggles, Wags and Dorothy decide to check the boot of the spaceship, while Captain Feathersword continues to go straight. But then, The Gloomy Wiggles appear and Gloomy Greg says to turn right. The Captain does, and as a result, they change course. The Gloomy Wiggles then turn into the Gloomies. They run out of fuel and are forced to land on Gloomy World. Anthony tries to cheer them up with an acrobatic act, but it doesn't work. They then Sing "Dance Your Gloomies Away" to help, but it doesn't work. They then decide to tell some jokes that are milked for too long, but it doesn't Work either. The Captain decides to try a funny dance to get out of the situation. The Gloomies start laughing and Gloomy World becomes Happy World. It works, but they are still stuck there. Captain & Wags come up with a plan to get the fuel from the other spaceships and they then take off back to Earth, but not before one last song "Going Home". The Wiggles get back home and discover the Zee Zaps with the cows (really, cows?). The Cows actually want to go with them so they can go on another adventure. Then Jeff wakes up from his dream and discovers the Awake Wiggles asleep. The Captain comes over and threatens to tickle them with his Feathersword. But he doesn't have it. The Zee Zaps drop his Feathersword through the ceiling causing a big earthquake. The video ends with The Wiggles looking astonished and Captain saying "My Feathersword. Imagine That!" How. Ironic. So that was the video in one big review. My final thoughts: It was..... okay. Not the best, but not the worst Wiggles video I've ever seen (I'm looking at you, Sailing Around The World.) I give it a 2.5 out of 5 stars. It could've been worse, to be honest with you. The animation was better than the one used in TV Series' 4/5, and the storyline was ok. I was being way too hard on this video the first time I brought it up (http://wiggles.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Murrayfan54/Unpopular_Opinions:_Wiggles_Edition), but I still stand in my opinion that this was The Wiggles' most weirdest video. What are your thoughts? Sound off in the comments! Take care, Happy Easter, and Keep on Wiggling! -Fataday Category:Blog posts